


A Meal Fit For Two

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [16]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: He’d considered waiting for Glorfindel to wake but with his excitement mounting, opted against it. He couldn’t help that he hadn’t been fishing in months and the thought of flaky meat melting in his mouth had his mouth watering just a bit.Instead, he dressed quietly as he could - omitting his usual amount of jewelry, less the bells on the tie of his robe - so as not to wake his lover and left the room, but not before dropping a chain of fish-shaped charms on his own pillow, hoping that Glorfindel would understand his intention when he awoke.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel
Series: Oracle of Imladris [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198450
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	A Meal Fit For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 Prompt: He thought he had come to the end of his adventure, and a terrible end, but the thought hardened him. (The Fellowship of the Ring, Book I, Chapter 8).

The weather was perfect for fishing - late winter turning to spring, sunny and warm, the ice on the river was melting. Erestor had been waiting impatiently for the thaw to take out his pole spear and fetch them some trout or salmon to have with chips. Why so impatiently? Perhaps he had simply felt the winter more keenly this year and sought to leave it behind finally. As such, when he opened the curtains in the cottage and found himself immediately heated by the brilliance of the sun, he'd made up his mind on the spot.

Immediately he’d returned to the room he shared with Glorfindel and quietly searched through the closet for something to wear that would be too hindering when wet, settling for a pair of sheer trousers, light enough to almost mimic the natural flora of the area, combined with a robe for modesty only, that he would remove once arrived at the river. 

He’d considered waiting for Glorfindel to wake but with his excitement mounting, opted against it. He couldn’t help that he hadn’t been fishing in months and the thought of flaky meat melting in his mouth had his mouth watering just a bit.

Instead, he dressed quietly as he could - omitting his usual amount of jewelry, less the bells on the tie of his robe - so as not to wake his lover and left the room, but not before dropping a chain of fish-shaped charms on his own pillow, hoping that Glorfindel would understand his intention when he awoke.

In an armoire kept under lock and key, most of their recreational weapons could be found, including all of Erestor’s hunting tools, his bow, and his pole spear. This he took with him and a large bucket from the kitchen before making his way down the path through the gardens, across the family wing of the Last Homely House, and down to the river behind it where he would be undisturbed. Aye, the twins might occasionally bother their naneth to take them for a swim, but having recently discovered the _joys_ of rough-housing, they were more frequently found in the fields with their peers nowadays than splashing about in the river.

Arriving at his intended destination, Erestor placed his bucket by the riverbank and removed his robe, wrapping it around the base of the bucket so it wouldn't tip if he tossed anything into it, and slowly stepped into the morning-cold river.

He did so with exceptional patience, for the water was still _very_ cold, but his patience paid off for having moved so slowly, the fish seemed not feel the need to hide from him just yet. Not giving himself some time to adjust, Erestor waded deeper into the water, bit by bit, freezing nearly on the other side by a tree, and waited.

He waited... And waited... And waited... And finally a single fish swam over to him - pole spear poised and ready - and when the fish seemed to have slowed its progress just enough, he struck.

A moment too late.

Just as the tip broke the surface, a shriek sounded from behind him and a loud splash - the fish nowhere to be seen.

Sighing, Erestor leaned on the pole for a few moments before turning around with a helpless laugh.

There just a little ways off were the twins and their naneth - who bore a sheepish smile at the sight of him now covered in water, and without his anticipated meal.

"My sincerest apologies, Erestor," Celebrían offered, "Had I known you were here I would have tried to reel these two in a bit longer."

Erestor shook his head with a smile and lightly splashed the twins grinning up at him. Nothing to worry about. They weren't exactly without food after all, though he was saddened at having lost the fish, he would live.

"Will you play with us, Erestor?"

"Please stay, Erestor!"

"We are very sorry about your fish..."

Erestor gave them an apologetic smile, "I am sorry little ones, but I cannot leave this laying about for some elfling to accidentally step on."

The twins whined and stepped away, "We're very sorry about the fish, Erestor. Won't you please stay?"

"What do you say I bring this back and see if Glorfindel is up yet?"

"Oh yes please!"

"We shall splash him as well!"

Erestor laughed, "Alright then, do keep your splashing arms ready."

He nodded and made for the shore, rolling up his robe and stuffing it in the bucket, turning his pole spear to point up, he made his way back to the cottage. Disappointed though he was, he thought of how glad Glorfindel would be for the opportunity to spend the day with the twins, and Erestor felt motivated to return home quick as possible to fetch him - and all the more determined to catch his fish sooner the next day.


End file.
